


Talking plain

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for sabinelagrande as her serenity_santa fic. It was the first time I've written a story in the first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking plain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.  
> Word count: 2273

"I don’t get it,” Jayne rumpled his hair and looked at me, blue eyes all confused. “Ya want me and you to start sexing?”

“Yep,” I nodded and scooted closer to him. He looked at me sideways all skittish like and glared.

“Why?”

Go se! This wasn’t going the way I planned it at all. I had it all acted out in my head. I’d say my piece. Jayne would grab me, we’d start out sexing and things would grow from there.

Instead the big dummy was looking at me like he did River sometimes; as if I’d grown another head and was talking some language he didn’t understand. I had to think of something to say real quick, before he got all defensive like he always did when he was outta his depth.

So I took a step back, grinned at him and put my hand on his arm all friendly like.

“Girl,” Jayne growled at me and even though he relaxed some, he was still wary. The gorramn man knew my tricks too well. “Talk plain will you,” he ordered.

“I am talking plain,” I snapped. The man was swai and had all kinds of beautiful muscles, but Buddha sometimes he was dense. ‘Course I was used to dense men. Poor Simon was always missing my cues. That’s why I was so set on telling Jayne direct ‘bout what I was after.

Maybe if I’d done that with Simon, he mighta spoken sooner. But finally he did and after what happened at Mr Universe’s moon, we sorta clung to each other. I guess losing our friends made us needy for someone close. We stayed together a good while after and had some happy times. The sexing was mighty fine too, but we soon realised we was better at being friends than lovers and drifted apart.

“Well you gonna tell me or not?”

Jayne’s voice woke me up some and I grinned at him again. He never could wait for anything, it beat me how someone so impatient could be so good at tracking and such. But he was. The Captain said he was one of the best he’d ever seen.

“You spoiled my speech,” I complained. “Now I’ve gotta think it through all over again.”

I sat down on the couch and he dropped down beside me all companionable like. “Don’t take all day girl. I got things to do.” He pulled a rag from his pocket and started polishing that knife of his. The man could never just sit, he’s always gotta be doing things. His big hands are always busy…

It was one of those hands on my back that started it for me. It didn’t mean nothing to him, he was just helping me out. It was real crowded in the bar and I was jostled and touched up more ‘n’ once afore Jayne came up behind me. That big body of his kept the hands from touching, and his grumpy scowl scared everyone off. When we left the building his hand settled on my back; big, warm and strong, it felt kinda comfortable all the way back to Serenity and got me thinking some; ‘bout how I always felt safe with him.

Oh I know Jayne ain’t always good or kind and that he can be real rough and more than a little violent. He gets offended real easy and believes the worst of everyone. I’ve argued with him more than once over his wrong thinking and he snaps and snarls at me often. But he jokes with me too and is a terrible tease; and mostly he uses his violence to protect us and Serenity, so I ain’t likely to think it bad. Even before I started thinking on him, it was Jayne I went to when I wanted protecting.

Jayne’s jokes are downright dirty and the man’s got a one-track mind when it comes to sexing. He makes all kinds of comments to us women on board and can never resist watching us. But not a one of us ever thought he’d actually make a move us. He treats everyone, even River now, like some sort of sister. His straight up attitude ‘bout women and sex is comfortable somehow; I know I ain’t ever likely to shock him.

No-one who’s lived out on the Rim ever had much coin and I’m thinking Jayne never had any. I know for a fact he sends money to his Ma so I understand why Jayne’s kinda fixated on coin and ain’t picky ‘bout how he gets it. Truth be told I kinda like that he’s that loyal to his family.

Jayne didn’t always have that loyalty for folks on the ship though, but that’s been changing for a while now and I’m glad to see it. Him and the Captain don’t lock horns too much no more, and he’s almost civil to Simon. He’s trying real hard and I love him for it and want him to love me back.

I thought all these things, but knew Jayne’d be all het up ‘bout some of them and would just stomp off in a sulk and leave with nothing settled between us. If we got together like I planned, that’d be time enough to talk more ifen he wanted too. So I just said, real plain like he’d asked, “I wanna sex you, maybe stay together if we both want. What do you think?”

You mightn’t think it, but Jayne can hide his feelings when he wants. He put his knife away and looked at me all straight-faced and I was anxious, ‘cause I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Ok,” he said and hauled me onto his lap so quick I squealed.

For someone who didn’t kiss much, he sure was good at it. I didn’t even have time to catch a breath before his mouth crashed down on my lips and I was answering back just as fierce. He caught at my lips with his teeth and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangled and I flung my arms round his neck trying to get closer. Jayne dragged me right up against his chest till I could feel his daio rubbing against my girl parts all bold; and I just about melted right there.

Needing to take a breath, I tore my mouth away and bit his ear gently. Jayne purred like a big cat and squeezed my ass. “Bunk,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” I agreed and got taken by surprise again when Jayne stood up, carrying me with him. He latched onto my lips again, and with all that tongue action I didn’t even notice we was at his bunk hatch till he let me go and pushed me toward the ladder.

I nearly fell down the ladder I was in such a hurry, and Jayne was on me the moment he hit the floor. Somehow those busy hands of his had got both our shirts off and his thumbs were rubbing my nipples just right. I groaned and kissed him hard as I kicked off my boots and started to shimmy out of my coveralls as quick as I could.

“Ai ya Kaylee,” Jayne’s voice was kinda hoarse and my belly quivered when he looked at me all si mi mi de ren.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I was heating up nicely ‘twixt my nethers just from that look. “It ain’t fair,” I pouted and wriggled, just to make sure he was as het up as me. “I want to see your man parts.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that girl,” Jayne was flushed his own self and almost panting. “You’re gonna see plenty of them.”

He pulled off his boots, dropped his pants quick as you please and stood facing me all proud like. I was kind of worried, and a bit scared to look, ‘cause some of them that are big, ain’t so much, if you get my meaning. But with Jayne that weren’t so. His ji ba was as big and beautiful as the rest of him and before I knew it, I was down on my knees and kissing the tip.

It was then I knew that maybe he had more feelings for me than I thought. ‘Cause as well as reacting as any fella would; my big, tough, bad Jayne got all jelly-like in the legs and had to sit down real quick.

We both just stopped and looked at each other for a moment as Jayne stroked my hair gently. Then he pulled me up against his body, till we was resting skin to skin and started kissing me all over again.

“Jayne,” I moaned into his mouth. “Can’t wait,” I was wet and wanting, and needed him to stop the ache in my nethers.

“Me neither,” Jayne lifted me up and pulled me down slowly onto his cock.

“Jayne!” I wailed as I arched my back and tried to spread my legs wider to take him all in. He was filling me so full, I felt like I was splitting and I couldn’t help wondering how in the ‘Verse I was going to walk tomorrow.

“Kaylee,” Jayne groaned against my neck and started pushing in and pulling out so strong I had to grab onto his shoulders to steady myself.

We was sweating and moving together, just like the parts in my Serenity; and all the while Jayne was saying all manner of sexy, dirty things and I was saying them right back. He said other things too - lots of them. He called me beautiful and sexy, said he wanted me, that he was mine.

It wasn’t long before I could feel the fluttering in my belly as my muscles clenched around him. Jayne could feel it too and he turned us round and tumbled me onto the bed, thrusting himself inside me even stronger than before. Jayne rubbed his finger against me and we was both panting now, and heaving and moaning; till I started to shudder and brought him with me as I came.

“Did you mean that?” I asked as Jayne rolled over and pulled me onto his chest. I was sleepy now, but I had to know. “What you said ‘bout being mine?

“Yeah,” Jayne wrapped me up in his arms and I snuggled up straight away. “So we staying together?”

“Maybe,” I kissed him and giggled.

“What d’you mean maybe?” he murmured all sleepy like into my hair. “You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.”

I smiled again and relaxed against that big body, all happy. The man liked sexing and cuddling! Jayne didn’t know it, but I weren’t gonna get rid of him at all.

********************

“The report has come. The lambs return to the fold,” River poked her head into the engine room.

“Shiny,” I replied. “Everything ok?”

“No injuries were reported,” my friend shrugged and I laughed as I followed her down to the cargo bay.

The fact is I never really counted on how much I would worry about my man being out there getting into trouble and maybe hurt. Every time Jayne goes out on a job, I get anxious. But being with him was worth the worry and I don’t regret what I did.

We’ve been together near on a year now and I think it’s gonna stick. Jayne never said a word when I brought my first box of things over to his bunk. It weren’t till I dropped it on the floor that I noticed he’d taken out the wall ‘tween his room and the storage space next door.

We fight and scrap still, and sometimes Jayne’s so darn ornery I sleep in the engine room to get away from him. My morning cheeriness irks him something awful, and once he tied me up and gagged me just to shut me up. It turned out I liked that some and Jayne got all impetuous; and we’d be there still ‘cept the Captain yelled at us for being late.

Here Jayne comes now, his eyes checking me all over to see if I’m ok. He’s the one been out on a job, but it’s me he gets all worried about. It’s one of the ways I know he cares ‘bout me. Oh he’s said the words a time or two, and so have I, but we don’t talk on it much. It’s enough that we know, and showings just as good, if not better.

Jayne might’ve been checking me, but I always have to see for myself that he’s fine. So the minute he set foot in the bay I rushed forward and jumped at him. He reached out and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me breathless. Dimly I can hear the Captain spluttering something and I pull away reluctantly to listen.

“…and this ain’t the place for that,” the Captain stopped talking and glared at Jayne and me. “Did you even hear any of that?”

“Nope,” Jayne ran his hand up my arm and I giggled.

“Sorry Captain.”

“Kissing shouldn’t be happening in my cargo bay!”

“Can it happen somewhere else then?” I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

“Just so I don’t have to see it no more,” the Captain rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Jayne shifted me to hang over his shoulder and bent to pick up his gun.

“What?” the Captain gaped at us as Jayne walked away.

I hung happily over his shoulder and smiled back at everyone in the bay. “We’ll be in our bunk.”


End file.
